


Taken to Task

by Merfilly



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Discipline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick needs to be guided... personally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken to Task

**Author's Note:**

> [Kissing Meme fill](http://sharpest-asp.dreamwidth.org/877519.html)

Lacroix found the fact that Nicholas was lost with how to handle his passions somewhat... amusing. His refusal to give into baser natures was trying, Lacroix thought. However, when that refusal was leading to sloppy hunting and endangering their family by the threat of discovery, Lacroix felt it was more than time to take matters into hand.

Nicholas stiffened at being accosted, reeled in, and kissed, but there were some things that age more than compensated for. The relentless fire of Lacroix's embrace and skill soon had the younger vampire pliant in his arms, and more than willing to explore the new path offered. Even Nicholas understood that he could never manage to hurt Lacroix... and that was exactly what his creator meant to show him in the coming hours.


End file.
